


Worship

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney loves John's cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink-bingo. Kink is body part fetish (other).

Rodney had a thing for cock. He always had. Big cock was good, medium cock was good. Even small cock had its good points. He didn't much care about the size, as long as it was big enough to suck, big enough to fuck him. He loved it all.

Then he met John Sheppard, and it all changed. Oh, he still loved cock, but now it was one _particular_ cock that he loved. He could spend hours sucking it and playing with it, when John would let him and they had time.

Like tonight, for instance. Tomorrow was a rest day, and everyone knew that if they disturbed Doctor McKay or Colonel Sheppard on less than a life or death emergency, that both of them would make their lives a bitter hell. That meant that Rodney could take his time and play.

He was lying between John's legs, one hand slowly stroking John's cock while the other fondled his balls. He looked up at John's face, which was sweating and red. "You okay up there? I could stop."

"Don't you fucking dare," said John. "You'd better get me off, McKay."

"Oh, don't worry. Have I ever failed to make you come?" asked Rodney, still teasing John with his fingers. "But I'm going to take my time, make you wait for it."

John whimpered and thumped his head back on the pillow. "I hate this," he grumbled.

"I can tell," said Rodney, giving his hard cock a firm stroke. "It must be terrible for you, having someone play with your cock for hours."

Before John could make a smart-ass comment back, Rodney had lowered his head and started sucking his cock. He took just the tip in, wanting to drive John nuts, because John knew he could take it all.

John knew better than to grab Rodney's head and push, because that way led punishment of the best kind, so instead he just rested one hand on Rodney's head and whimpered.

Slowly, Rodney took him deeper, letting the head of John's cock brush against the roof of his mouth. John's cock was perfect for sucking - not so thick that it hurt the corners of Rodney's mouth, thick enough that he'd feel it in his jaw for hours.

There was a small burst of pre-come, and Rodney licked it away happily, loving the taste, the bitter saltiness. He sucked and he licked and he kissed until John was panting, hips lifting just the smallest bit every time Rodney went down. Then he stopped, grinning at the whine that he got.

"Hand me the lube," he said, and John's eyes lit up.

John handed it over gratifyingly quickly, and Rodney slicked up his fingers, before reaching back and sliding one inside himself. John made a hoarse sound, and Rodney looked up, meeting his eyes. "Yes?" he asked.

"Turn around? Let me watch, please?"

Rodney shrugged. John had a thing for Rodney's ass, not that he understood it, and it seemed a small thing to indulge him in. Shifting so that he was facing the foot of the bed, straddling John's waist, he slid his finger back in.

One finger became two, and under him, John was becoming increasingly frantic, begging and pleading. When Rodney thought that he was sufficiently loosened - pain had no part in his sex - he sat up and turned around.

Bracing John's cock so that he could line it up with his hole, he slowly sat back, taking it inside. John groaned, his hands on Rodney's thighs as Rodney started to rock, loving the feeling of being filled. John thrust up in counterpoint to Rodney's movements.

Suddenly, John's hand wrapped around Rodney's cock. "Getting close," he gritted out. "Want to feel you come first."

Rodney was all for that, and started to really _ride_ , lifting up a few inches and then dropping down, taking John back in, over and over again, while John jerked him off.

It didn't take long for the orgasm that had been building to overwhelm Rodney, making him clench tight around the dick in his ass. He cried out, and John followed him just a second later.

Drowsily, he climbed off John, grabbing one of the wipes from the nightstand and cleaning them both up, before he curled around John.   John smiled at him, and said, "Tomorrow's my turn, right?"


End file.
